


So, can I see you again?

by Mountainmarie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainmarie/pseuds/Mountainmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Tom in an unlikely way, and you end up down an unlikely path</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, can I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic! so please be honest, I'm here to get better! Constructive criticism is welcome!

You are roused by what seems to be metal hitting glass. Knowing the sound was more than the pounding rain you decide to check it out. As you slip from beneath your sheets to investigate your mind replays all of those cliche scenes from every Rom-Com ever made; a love sick boy throwing pebbles at his darlings window. You laugh asking yourself if people actually did that in real life, and asking who the heck would be love sick for you? You pull back the plumb curtain and see a figure standing statue still in your lawn, "Don't Blink!" is the first thing that pops into your mind. You open your window hesitantly and to your pleasant surprise you see a handsome, lean, and very soaked young bloke. His confused face reveals that he is not here for you,  
"Taylor?" he asks sheepishly  
Now this is one attractive man, but you non-morning person anger flares up.  
"Its Tom" he states "Sorry if i woke you, I thought you'd like these" he half whispered, half yelled as he lay a collection of flowers you assume on your lawn.  
"Do I look like bloody Taylor?" you snap. That came out meaner than expected. "I'm so sorry, that came off so rude!" you quickly stammer in an attempt to clear the foul mood you set.  
"No! Not rude at all!" he chimed " So sorry to wake you!"  
"ah, no worries. Its just and address mix-up, happens to everyone!" you reassure him. He gives you a cheeky grin, looks down at his mud riddled shoes and asks "Is Telemark Lane anywhere near here?"  
"No." you admit. "Telemark is actually all the way across town.  
"Shit." he muttered.  
"Did you drive here?" you ask  
"No, I walked." He sighs  
"Would you like to come inside?" you offer. Though you don't know this man, and though he could be a serial killer, something about him tells you that he's just a lost boy.  
"I don't want to burden you, I've already woke you, mistaken you for another, and wasted your time..." he said with a guilty grin "I think I've caused you enough trouble for one night!"  
As he turned to leave, you shout "Wait!" not wanting to sound creepy you lower your tone and smooth your voice.  
"I insist. i know we don't know each other, but I insist" you say with almost a sense of plea. He rotates around and looks up to your window as the rain falls upon his face.  
"You insist?" he questions  
"I do." you state  
"well, if you insist. I would love to come inside" he laughed.  
"One moment please." you say, trying your best to smile innocently, not seductively. You shut your window and run do your dresser to slip on some bottoms, thank god he could only see your top half.  
"Next time," you mutter to yourself "put on pants before answering the window!" You decide to put on a pair of turquoise sweats, and conclude that your maroon tank top will suffice. As you trot down the stairs, flicking on the lights you have to reign in your eagerness, and put the thoughts of who Taylor could be out of your mind. You take a breath and open the door.  
"Hello" he grins, and extends a hand "I'm Tom Hiddleston"  
You accept his hand and introduce yourself.  
"Come in!" you exclaim. "Ill grab you towel, um... make yourself at home"  
When you return, towel in tow you see him lost in a print you have on the wall.  
" John Singer Sargent?" he inquires  
"Uh...Yes." you say with a smirk. I mean who doesn't like a man who loves art?  
"Reconnoitering" you title the piece "Its one of my favorites"  
"It is, quite by chance, one of mine as well" he shares as he faces towards you. Your eyes meet, and you can almost see Sargents brush strokes in his blue irises. You let out a nervous laugh and hand him the towel.  
"Thank you much." he whispered never breaking his fixated gaze.  
"How about some coffee?" you offer. Now that he's here you aren't sure what to do.  
"That sounds perfect"he answers. As you fill the maker with grounds and water, you notice him enter the kitchen, rubbing the towel through his curly, soaked locks. You try not to stare long, but hell you cant help yourself. He lay the towel over his shoulders and sat himself at the bar. The awkward silence that ensued was inevitable, when you invite a stranger into your home late at night the conversation isn't exactly lively. "So, do you have any weird allergy's I should worry about before i give you this coffee?" you ask, shattering the silence.  
"Well, should i be worried about drinking this coffee?" he says raising an eyebrow, and pursing his lips.  
"Not this time, I'm all out of drugs.." you joke. He chuckles as you slid his coffee towards him. He takes a sip and you grab a stool and sit across from him.  
"Now this is a fine cup of joe" He impersonates what seemed to be an american anchorman from the fifties. As you laugh, he smiles at you with genuine warmth.  
"You're good at that!" you say between laughs.  
"Its a small hobby I have" he confesses.  
"What other hobbies do you have Tom?" You ask.  
"Well, i enjoy good literature." he tells you.  
"And?" you pry, "What else?"  
"And? And I...act, a bit" he humbly states "Now, what are your hobbies my dear?"  
"My dear" his words were so crisp, and so articulate, if he'd just keep talking you'd be content. The night wore on and the two of you found yourselves lost in one another. Answering the last question just so you'd have the chance to ask another question. What seemed like minuets was in reality hours. When you looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing four in the morning, you stared in utter disbelief. Tom noticed your puzzled look and glanced at the kitchen clock.  
"Oh my!" he exclaimed "Its so late, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake!"  
"Don't worry, I'm quite glad you kept me awake" you smiled at him with sleepy eyes and messy hair.  
"Alright," he said "One more question and ill be out of your hair."  
"one more, each." you added.  
"Fair." he states "Why did you invite me in?"  
"Curiosity," you answer "You're so genuine, the way you were willing to stand in the rain, the way you spoke, you intrigued me I guess."  
He smiled a shy toothless smile, the way a kid would smile if he were hiding the excitement inside him.  
"I'm very glad you did" he admitted. He looked into your eyes and you felt as though you weren't in a warm kitchen, but instead amongst the rocks, and summits high above timberline. Looking at the peaks that surrounded you, you felt the cool thin air fill your lungs and you were breathless. Tom broke gaze.  
"Your turn" he said  
"Who is taylor?" you ask almost regretably. But you had to know.  
"Taylor is the one i never got over" he sighed " I always thought that she was the one, but I've never been more wrong. We've been on and off for almost two years, and its been that long since I've been truly happy. We recently "took a break" and she moved." he said " Then I got a text telling me to come to her new place. I knew that i had to end it, so that was my plan but i ended up here."  
"But you had flowers?" you asked suspiciously  
"yeah." he muttered "I'm really bad at breakups, and i felt really bad. So i got her flowers, Is that normal?"  
"Not really," you say. "But I understand."  
You knew he was telling the truth, you could tell by his tone, the remorse in his eyes.  
"Can I see you again?" he asks  
"Sorry, we agreed one question each." you joke. he laughs and once again he looks into your eyes. You knew exactly what this look was, and from across the counter he grabbed your hand and pulled it towards his torso. You never broke eye contact as your faces inched closer. you finally closed your eyes as his lips met yours. You shared a long passion filled kiss, and when you both pulled away he asked.  
"So can I see you again?"


End file.
